Wonderland
Wonderland has been hit hard by the Ruin. The Tulgey Wood is gone, and darkness has fallen over the land. Wonderlandians Stars are going out one by one, but the Ursa constellation seems untouched. Overview A group of denizens from the Wonderland region of Otherland. A land of chaos, the mindset of Wonderlandians reflect this. Wordplay such as poems, puns, and songs are a common form of entertainment. Here, things are not too consistent and may not make sense, but it’s home. It has its own internal obscure logic, and it is said that the stars sometimes play tricks here and on occasion bind a person to their word. There is an old superstition that one’s name is important and one should never let the stars or gods hear it, though this is considered a little old fashioned. Size can be vary from day to day, and walking in the same direction twice might lead you to three different places. Those who are not accustomed to the land may find themselves on the receiving end of chaos more than those who live here; blame the stars. Ordinary humans are in the significant minority here. Those who appear human may be sporting secret kitty ears hidden under a bow, have a mushroom growing out of their head, or be strange in some other way. Kit Brief All the animal-people are sized and shaped to approximately match a human, so in essence: furries. You might be a catgirl, you might be part spider, you might be an ice cream man. This brief is the most free to almost anything you can think of, provided it’s unusual. Mushroom colony? Half of a tweedle twin? Deer girl with berries in her hair? You got it. However, you may not play a mythological creature from Wonderland. Those belong in Neverland. The fashion goal here is eccentric. Wonderlandians are the chaotic ones. As Mainlander fashion might influence Wonderlandian fashion, your clothes can be from a wide range of time periods. Until recently, time flowed strangely here, so feel free to wear any style from as far back as the 17th century. Suit Courts The four courts: Hearts, Spades, Diamonds, Clubs. Each of these are a different territory within Wonderland. Despite living in a chaotic world, they have embraced law and order, and value the proper order of things. They are to an extent protected by the defensive magic of their royalty, so haven't been hit as badly by the Ruin. Overview Belonging to a specific suit, they’re aristocracy, servants, or otherwise. Read the Wonderlandian information above for more details. Kit brief Largely the same as the Wonderlandian kit brief, but more restrained. They have reined in their chaotic nature and attempt to civilise themselves somewhat. Interpret this as you wish. Look to royal courts and formal wear for inspiration. The Chess Board The Chess Board is a battle between Red and White. Many people in Wonderland forget about this corner of the world, because it doesn't really impact anyone except the pieces. The pieces of the Chess Board may unite against a common foe. Overview On the Chess Board, one must be always moving to keep in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else, you must move at least twice as fast as that! This may be metaphorical movement or physical. The entire countryside is laid out in squares, like a gigantic chessboard. You may play any of the 32 pieces on a chess board of either red or white. That is: pawn, rook, knight, bishop, queen, king. Kit Brief You must dress in either all white or all red. You must represent a chess piece, and it must be evident which one you are dressed as. For instance, a bishop will be wearing a mitre. Perhaps a rook will have a castle symbol ♖ somewhere prominent on their person. Beyond this, you are as Wonderlandian as anyone else. You might be a mushroom queen, or a flower knight. Category:Groups